In Love With My Brother
by Breeoxox
Summary: Bella's visting Forks again. She's going to visit her friends and spend time with Charlie. But what happens when unknown people make themselves known in a permenant spot in her life? And will her past haunt her and keep her from loving again?
1. Welcome back to My Forks life

**I don't own Twilight! :'(……. so sad**

**BPOV**

I walked through the airport in Seattle and out to the front with my bags in my hands and my iPhone earphones in my ears and looking out for the cruiser.

Just then one of my favorite and also least favorite songs started playing.

It's Over by Jesse McCartney.

_We've run out of words, we've run out of time_

_We've run out of reasons really why we together?_

_We both know it's over baby, bottom line_

_It's best we don't even talk at all _

_Don't call me even if I should cross your mind _

_Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages_

_Let's call it quits it's probably better so if I'm not returning your calls it's '_

'_cause_

_Cause I'm not coming back I'm closing the door _

_I used to be tripping over missing you but I'm not anymore_

_I got the picture from you _

_Baby your picture's gone_

_Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed_

_Cause it's over, girl you know its over this time,_

_So when you call I'm pressing seven don't wanna hear your messages_

_I'm trying to erase you from my mind_

_Cause it's over, I swear girl it's over this time,_

_So don't keep calling leaving messages _

_Don't wanna know where you been _

_Baby, cause it's over_

I paused the song; I didn't listen to anymore. I couldn't. It would hurt too much. Just then my iPhone rang and James' number and face popped up on the screen. I scowled at my phone and rejected the call then ran over to the cruiser that had just pulled up. I opened the backseat and threw my bags on the backseat then went around to the passenger seat before hugging Charlie.

"Hey Bells!" He grinned. "I missed you, kid"

I laughed. "I missed you too, chief."

He pulled out of the airport and we started heading towards Forks. As much as hated the rain, I really missed this place. We sat in a comfortable silence; Charlie wasn't a fan of small talk since there was no point for it. One of the things about him.

My cell started ringing again, when I looked at my caller ID….James. I rolled my eyes and rejected the call again then went into "Edit contacts" and gave James a horror movie ring tone so that I would know when it was him to ignore or reject the call. The horror music came on again and James' number and picture flashed on the screen. I just let it ring and let the answering machine answer. Charlie noticed this.

"What's up Bells?" He asked sounding worried and concerned. "Who's calling you?"

"No one of importance, Dad. Don't sweat it."

He dropped it then my phone started ringing again.

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they_

_See every time you turn around they're screaming your name_

_Boys call you sexy_

_And you don't care what they_

_See every time you turn around they're screaming your name_

I picked answered. "Hey Rose!"

"Hey Bells! How's Forks?"

"Umm…Rose you called a few minutes ago when I arrived at the airport and you expect me to be there already?"

"Well…duh!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Isabella!"

"What the heck! How'd you know--"

"I just know," she answered smugly.

I sighed. "I'll be at your place at 6, okay?"

"K, honey…Oh wait…JAZZ!! IM TALKING TO BELLA!!"

"COMING!" Jasper yelled back.

"Later, babe!" Rose yelled then Jasper spoke.

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey Jazzy!" I laughed freely. "I'll be over at 6,"

"Kay, Bells. See you then."

We hung up. Then Charlie spoke.

"Umm, Bella. I got to tell you something," he stuttered as he turned onto a trail in the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"That's what it's about."

I waited.

"I'm…married."


	2. Welcome to the Famly, Bella

Bri: *bursts into tears*

Edward: Whats wrong Bri?

Bri: I don't own twilight. *starts throwing a tantrum*

Emmett: *walks in*……………………………..

Is she PMSing again?

Bri:…………………………….............so wat if I am?

Oh.

My.

God.

I did a double take.

Then I stared, my eyes bulging out and wide.

Then I did something I thought I would never do…

I Screamed.

Loud!

"YOU'RE MARRIED!!!!!" I started bouncing in my seat and singing. "MY Dad's married….My dad is married….oh yeah one more time…my dad is married…Uh huh….oh yeah!!"

I must've sounded immature but at that point, I didn't give a damn. Wait! Hold up! Hold the phone!! "Wait…you're married? As in _already_!?!"

Ok, now I was pissed.

"Now, Bells, before you get upset--" I cut him off.

"You got married and you didn't tell me!!!" I roared.

"Bella! Listen, please. We wanted a private wedding. It was only her and myself the whole time apart from the priest of course. We didn't call because you had exams and stuff and college."

"Oh." I guess I understood that. "But answer my question before, 'Where are we going?'"

"I moved out to live with Elizabeth at her place. That's where we're going."

"Awesome. So… I need information on my new Mom," I grinned. I had a feeling I was going to like this unknown woman, whether or not I've met her. She makes Charlie happy and it's obvious he's in really deep love with her. Who was I to complain?

"Well, she's a doctor at the hospital. One of the best," He beamed proudly. "She likes painting and interior design which she usually does with her step-sister, Esme. Both of them built and designed the house, you know. She's very good at archery and horseback riding, just like you. Maybe, you two can draw and designed together some time. Anyways, she's absolutely gorgeous. Her kids are very nice and friendly; she has a daughter and two sons. She's really excited about you coming and got you a present. She loves being in her garden--" he babbled then I cut him off.

"Wait! She has kids? How old are they? What are they like? I guess I'm not an only child, anymore."

Charlie chuckled. "Yes, she has kids. Um…Alice is your age, 18, and a bundle of energy, you'll see her in a few minutes. Emmett, is…_big_ but has just turned 20 and Edward is 19. They're good kids. And are rather happy you're coming to stay, hopefully, you'll move…" he added the last part quietly, taking a corner glance at me.

Charlie's been trying to get me to move with him ever since he started dating again and he hasn't let it go. But I love Phoenix, maybe I might move here, just maybe.

"Maybe…" was all I said then we pulled up in front of the house.

Holy crap. **(house on profile) **

My jaw fell…literally.

Charlie laughed at my face.

I don't how long I waited there but Charlie started dragging me into the house because it started to drizzle lightly. Charlie opened the door and flipped on the lights to reveal the living room and grand staircase. _Wow… _(Living room in profile)

"Where's everyone, Dad?" I asked as I took off my coat and placed it on the hook at the back of the door.

"Oh, Elizabeth's at work right now. Alice should be here but Edward and Emmet are at baseball practice. We'll see all of them at dinner tonight. Wear something semi-formal. Now I got to get back to work." He kissed my cheek quickly. "ALICE!"

A pixie looking girl ran gracefully down the stairs. She was beautiful. Her short black hair fanned out and she was about 5"2 and from the grin on her face, she seemed very bubbly.

"Hi Charlie!" her voice sang slightly high- pitched and happy. She hugged him then looked over to me. As soon as she saw me, she started bouncing up and down then ran to hug me. Wow, for a little thing she's freaking strong! I hugged her back shyly.

"Oh My Gosh! This is Bella!" she grinned bouncing in my arms. Where she got so much energy from I do not know.

I laughed then tried to hold Alice still. "Yes, I am. Stop jumping Ali Cat!" I laughed again when she squealed.

"Ohhh, I love that name!" and the bouncing continued. "I'll call you Belly!" she grinned then hugged me while Charlie laughed then kissed our foreheads then left.

"Oh Bella!! We have something for you!" then the little pixie dragged me upstairs into her room **(on profile)**

Wow, I guess someone's a girly girl.

"Here you go, Bella. This is the family crest." **(if anyone doesn't know this crest…there's a picture on my profile) **

She handed me a box and when I opened it the was a necklace with a crest as a pendant. The crest had a lion with a hand over it's head and the lion was standing on an arrow with three three leaf clovers on it.

"You're officially apart of this family now," Alice smiled sweetly as I tried not to cry. She accepted me. I hugged her. "Thanks, Alice," I whispered.

"Welcome to the family, Bella. My sister."


	3. Mr Hot and Bestfriends Rosie and Jazzy

_Me no own Twilight!_

**I sat on my bed at 5pm wondering what to wear. I knew I could ask Alice but then again that would mean her coming in and criticizing my clothes. I didn't have much fashion sense as her but I was pretty good at make up, hair and clothes, courtesy of Rose. She also taught me how to walk in stilettos, that took about a month, so now I can to walk, skip, frolic, run and sprint in heels as high as 7 inches.**

**I unpacked my stuff at 3 this afternoon in my room, which looked fantastic! (on profile)**

**I looked through my too-big wardrobe of all the dresses I had then settled on a satin purple knee-length dress with a part slightly pulled up in a flower to the side while the fabric underneath flowed down with gorgeous satin straps that were worn slightly off the shoulder. I picked up a pair of purple stilettos with peep toes and placed it beside my bed. I grabbed my towel and silk black robe and headed into the large bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and into the hot shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and let the hot water run over my skin untangling my stiff knots in my back and neck from the plane ride. After my shower I got out and dried my body and hair then there was a light knock on the door which made me jump. I quickly put on my robe and opened the door slightly and stepped out then I was met with emerald eyes. **

**I was shocked at least to say. There in front of me was a Greek god. His tousled bronze hair, those emerald orbs I could easily get lost in. That pale face with flawless features and to top it off, he was shirtless and I could see those abs and that chest. His lips caught me attention, so perfect and so soft, waiting to be kissed. I bit my lip as the blush crept to my cheeks and I looked down. When I looked up he was smiling this adorable crooked grin. I almost hyperventilated right there and then. There was also a light blush in his cheeks, which made him look even more cute. **

"**Um…did you want something?" I asked still blushing wildly. Then I remembered I was only dressed in a silk robe that reached my mid-thigh. I crossed my arms over my chest, still blushing.**

"**Yes. My apologies, beautiful," his voice was beautiful and flowing. "I thought Alice was in there. I was coming over here to ask to stop using the hot water. I am so sorry."**

**I waved it off. "It's okay. I was finished anyways. You can use it if you'd like."**

"**Thank you very much," he smiled and my heart was in my throat.**

"**You're welcome" I said, breathlessly back as he left the room.**

**I laid on my bed and took deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I suddenly sat up. Wait, no one is supposed to come home apart from Edward and Emmet…Hmm was that one of my step-brothers? Emmet?? No…Emmet's big, so that must be Edward. The name fits him. Him and his god like self. Yes, definitely an Edward.**

**I quickly got up and started drying my hair with the blow drier then started adding more curls to my hair and once my hair was done I pulled it into a claw clip and started putting on light make up. **

**When I was done, I had on light pink lip gloss and a smokey looking eye shadow along with a little blush to brighten my cheeks. I quickly put on a few coats of liquid mascara and layers of black eyeliner. I let my hair out of the clip and pulled most of it into a curly side pony that flowed to my stomach while a few curls hung in my face. I quickly filed my nails and added a dark purple polish to my fingernails and toe nails. As they started to dry, I went to Alice's room.**

"**Ali, when's Eliza-- Mom coming home?" I asked as I watched her jump to try and get something on the top shelf. I gently, being cautious of my nails got the make up box down for her. **

"**Thanks, Belly. Mom's gonna be here in a half hour, but we're going in Edward's Volvo." she responded not looking at me. I blushed at the Edward's name and was glad Alice wasn't looking at me. I left the room and went to mine, closing the door behind me. Now the polish was dry, I put on my dress then slipped on my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. **

**Wow! I look…amazing.**

**I knew what I had to do now. I unlocked phone then sent Rosalie a text. (Italics are Bella. Bold is Rose)**

_**Hey, Rose! I just dressed myself and I look…wow! **__**J**_

**I waited about a 20 seconds then she responded.**

**No shit! :O Seriously?**

_Heck yeah! :D_

**Send a picture NOW!! :D See…I said it nicely! ;)**

_Lol. Riiight Rose. Lemme send it 2 u. _

I took a picture of myself and sent it to her. A minute later (which is slow for Rose, most likely realizing it was me or not believing me) she finally replied.

**Holy shit Bella!! You look hot!! XD *cue the cat calls***

_Thanks Rosie. I'll ttyl babe. Lovez ya! 3 muah_

**Lata Babez! Lovez ya more! 3 muah**

I put on my stilettos then grabbed my black clutch. When I walked out of my room I headed down the stairs and into the living room, thinking about watching TV but then I already heard it on. Then I saw Edward sitting on the couch watching the News in a tuxedo that looked very handsome in. He looked up at he sound of my heels then he smiled that crooked grin at me and started towards me while my heart skipped a beat. I was lost in his eyes again and he was staring into mine too, smile still in place.

"Why Bella, you look exquisite. Absolutely gorgeous." I blushed and stared at him as I answered.

"You don't look bad yourself, Edward."

He took my hand and I felt an electric current run through me and I jumped slightly and so did he, signaling he felt it too. But he took my hand and twirled me around.

"Yes, you do look beautiful," he smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking into his eyes again.

The heavy footsteps on the stairs broke me out of my trance. Just then, a really big - I mean _really_ big- guy boomed in the room grinning like a cat. He was huge but he had the face of a little boy. He even had the cute dimples.

Then all of a sudden I was in a bone- crushing hug, I literally couldn't barely breathe.

"My little sister's a babe!!" The guy, I suppose Emmett, boomed. As I laughed.

"Hello! Squished here!"

He let go grinning at me. He looked nice in a tux. Not as…intimidating. He looked like the type of guy Rose would date. Speaking of Rose…

"Hey, Emmett? You like blondes?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Super model like?"

"Where are you getting' Bells?"

I grinned widely and grabbed my phone out of my clutch then hit 2 on speed dial. Rose picked up and I put it on speaker.

"Hey baby! Miss me already?" she said smugly.

"How could I not?" I responded sarcastically. "Rosalie, I think you'll like my new brother. He screams your name."

"Ooohhh!! He's hot! I should never doubt you. I'll be there in a 2 minutes!!"

I gave her the address and she said they'd be over in a few seconds- yes, seconds, Rose was that eager which Emmett like her even more.

Soon enough I heard "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls booming out of a radio. I got up and grinned. "That must be her."

"Whoa. My kinda woman."-Emmett's obvious comment.

Edward, Emmett and I went outside to see Rose's red Mercedes pull up on the driveway.

"Hey Rosie!" I yelled as I walked over to her car.

"Hey, sweetie!" she smiled as she got out of the car.

She was wearing a tight red top with short sleeves with a black belt around the waist. She wore black mini shorts with 7 inch leather boots that reached below her knee. Her hair was naturally curly as usual and hung to her chest.

"So where's the hot brother?" she grinned slyly.

I grabbed Rose and Jasper by the hands and dragged them to the doorway. I put Rose in front of Emmet while Jasper greeted Edward.

For the first time in her life she was speechless as was Emmett as they analyzed each other. I went by Jasper and hugged him sideways. I swear I saw Edward look at Jasper sadly and…jealously? Huh.


	4. Tricks and Love blah

BPOV

"Bella, I didn't know you had a boyfriend?" Edward said.

I coughed loudly.

"WHAT!?!?!" Jasper and I squeaked looking at Edward in disbelief.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" we screamed again.

"What's with all the--" Alice started yelling then saw Jasper and started jumping up and down. "Ooohhh!!! Visitors! Join us for dinner?"

Rosalie's face fell. "Sorry can't. We have a family reunion at 5."

Emmett's face fell too. "Well that sucks eggs!" The girls giggled.

"But hey, give me a call, anytime," Rose said seductive voice I've heard many times before just not as alluring.

"You got it!" Emmett boomed. She giggled then gave him her number.

Rose waved at us with a wink at Emmett. Jasper had tear his eyes from Alice's and headed for the car.

As soon as they left, a black Mercedes pulled up and a woman soft brown hair that flowed to her chest in waves. Her eyes were a hazel and her body was structured so well. Her skin flawlessly pale and she looked so motherly.

"Bella!" she yelled running over to me then gave me motherly hug.

"Hi, Elizabeth!" I smiled, hugging her back.

"How are you darling?" she asked stroking my hair. "Look at you. You look gorgeous!"

I blushed, making Edward chuckle. "Thanks."

"Well excuse me. I should get ready," and with that she kissed our cheeks and gracefully strolled up to her room.

Once Charlie arrived, we went out to Italia Bella. Elizabeth and Alice looked stunning, (dresses on profile) and made me feel inferior, but of course I didn't tell them that.

Dinner was entertaining with a teddy bear like Emmy (J) until he started belching the alphabet that is.

"Eww Emmet!" I squeaked, moving away from him as fast as possible.

"Emmet Cullen Swan!" Elizabeth warned and scolded.

"Mwatiwtsfwemkkingfwny!" he mumbled through his mouth full of food.

I giggled while Edward just shot him a disgusted look which made me laugh more.

Edward shook his head at his brother. "I never did think you had all your brain cells."

With that Edward and I burst into laughter along with Elizabeth giggling but trying to cover it up and Charlie trying to contain himself. Alice had on this blank face and staring into space with a smile on her face.

I looked behind me and just saw a wall then looked back at Alice with confusion.

"Alice?" I said trying to snap her out of it. No response from her.

"Ali??"

"Alice!"

"Alice!!!" I almost screamed in an inside voice although she still didn't seem to hear me.

"Bells, cool it. I'm sure she's fine," Emmet reassured then smirked. "What is it? Thinking about Bella's friend, Mr. Hot Blond?"

"His name is Jasper!" she snapped back automatically.

Oh so this is what it's about….wait! What?!!

"You were thinking about Jasper?" I asked slowly.

She blushed profoundly. "'Of course not…"

I gave her the look but she seemed to work well under pressure so I had to kill her. Plus I had a good plan.

"Oh since you're not…I guess I can call him and tell him you're not interested," I said taking out my phone.

"Go ahead," she said obviously thinking I was bluffing.

"Okay," I quipped dialing Jazz's number.

"Hey Jazzy!" I said when he picked up.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

Since Alice was sitting beside me she heard when he spoke and her eyes widened and silently begged me to hang up. Covering the speaker on the phone I turned to her.

"Admit it and I'll hang up Miss Alice,"

"Fine!" she huffed. I quickly uncovered the speaker while she spoke. "I might have a tinsy winsy crush…"

Edward, Emmet and I gave her a look.

"Oh Fine! I really like Jasper! Happy?" she sighed.

"Bella, you are so mean. How dare u do that to Alice," Jasper chuckled on the other line.

Alice's head snapped up and it clicked in her head. "Bella! You did not do what I just thought you did!" She looked like she was so embarrassed.

"Sorry Ali. He just had to know you liked him. Cause you like her too don't you Jazz?"

"Well….."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!"

"Fine. Yes I do. Happy?"

I grinned. "Yes very much. Now go make each other happy but no mushy crap on my phone please!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me then walked outside with my phone.

Sexy Back started playing out of no where and I saw Emmet grin and take out his cell.

"Hey babe," He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok what's happening here?" Charlie asked. Me and Edward just looked at each other and yelled: "DESSERT TIME!!"


	5. AN IMPORTANT 4 THE COMPLETING STORIES

_A/N:_

_**Hey people. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories but I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR ELSE I CANT WRITE ANYMORE!!! I'm one of those writers that feed off comments and also suggest ideas. People I need it! I'm starving for it. So If its not too much to ask I want 30 reviews on each story so I can move on!!!**_

_**Love you fanfic!**_

_**Oxoxox Bre**_


	6. Music in Me

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open to my dark room. I shot up into a sitting position making my head spin. Dark? I looked at my clock to see it was 6am.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I gave up and made my way to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Then I got an idea. I called up Rosalie and Jasper immediately.

Bacon, eggs, French toast, fresh coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. All that was left was the Pancakes.

I thought about what type of pancakes everyone would love. Being the easiest, I made Emmett's first which was seven giant double chocolate chip pancakes and Charlie's which was Original. I was stumped after that.

A chuckle from the kitchen door way made me almost leap out of my skin. I spun around to see Edward in a white wife beater and gym pants.

"Gosh you scared me!" I said, putting my hand over my heart.

"I didn't mean to," came his gentle voice. "Need help?"

I bit my lip. "What do you and your family like in your pancakes?"

He smiled. "_Our _family, Bella."

I blushed. "Alice?"

He chuckled. "Chocolate chip."

"Elizabeth?"

"Blueberry."

"Just like me," we both said at the same time.

I blushed and looked down as he laughed. "Can I help?"

I shook my head. "I'm treating you to breakfast, not the other way around."

Edward smiled, "Soot yourself."

It was surprisingly hard to make breakfast while he was watching me intently but it was doable.

Soon enough Emmett came trampling down the stairs. It literally sounded like a stampede.

"DO I SMELL GIANT DOUBLE CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!!!?!?!?!" he yelled, more than waking everyone in the house.

I flinched and was pulled out of the way by Edward as Emmett stalked over the food. Elizabeth, Charlie and Alice walked in PJ or robes.

"Emmett…could you--" she started scowling before she looked up to see my breakfast. A touched smile graced her perfect lips as she looked at me. "Bella, darling this is…amazing…"

I blushed and ducked my head. "Thank you, Mom."

Elizabeth almost glowed at the title. Charlie chuckled and ruffled my already messed up hair. "Thanks, kiddo."

"What's breakfast without fruit and whipped cream?" came a voice form the front room.

Emmett's head snapped up from his fully over loaded plate. "Babe!?!"

Rosalie walked in wearing a white wife beater with loose metallic belts and black jeans with converse. That's the most casual Rose has ever looked.

Jasper followed in a plaid shirt with the buttons undone over a plain white top and acid washed jeans with loafers. He held a basket with some muffins Rose had freshly baked.

Alice's eyes bulged when she saw Jasper and the widest grin I ever saw spread over her face.

Charlie smiled and engulfed Rose in a daughterly hug before he sat down with everyone (well, except Emmett).

"ROSIE!!!!" he yelled before running to pick up a surprised Rosalie.

Rosalie laughed before smacking his bulk arm. "Put me down you goof!"

He gave her his dimpled grin before pulling her into his lap at the table. Elizabeth gave him a scolding look. "Emmett…."

He pouted and sat Rose - it was as if she were the lightest thing on earth- on a seat beside him.

The feast began - by head if Emmett naturally and soon enough the dishes were washed and leftovers put up.

Emmett dragged Rosalie upstairs to his room and Jasper and Alice cuddled on the couch not really paying attention to the TV. Charlie left for work, kissing Elizabeth goodbye before leaving; she was now gardening.

Claire De Lune began to play from the west room of the house. Enchanted by the music, my feet directed me to the source.

Edward.

He played the familiar tune with such ease and clarity. A smile on his lips, eyes half closed as he fingers glided with the grace of a swan across the ivory keys, his back erect. He looked like Adonis, so gorgeous…

All of a sudden, his mouth turned up at the sides even more as he scooted over on the bench, never breaking the melody.

I hesitated but walked over to him and sat down. He turned his head to me, still playing, the smile still there.

"I'm sorry for invading--" I started before he cut me off.

"It's alright, Bella," he assured me with a half smile at me.

He played on. The melody was sweet, almost as sweet as the person playing it. We smiled at each other as the sweet song ended the last bridge.


End file.
